


Repercussions

by lostinthewords



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthewords/pseuds/lostinthewords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two days since Annie came home. A winner is expected to be traumatised, but these games have left her with scars that cut so deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repercussions

_Flood. Swim. Water. Swim. Must keep swimming._

Annie laid on the beach of District Four, shaking back and forth. Recent memories made it their aim to torment her even once she had returned to her family and friends.

_Cannon. Water. Dead. Swim. Swim._

By now, the tide was closer and beginning to lick at Annie's bare toes. This had once calmed her but now she jumped backwards, shrieking.

"Get away from me!" Looking around, she realised it was only the sea, an old friend, and rested her head on her knees.

Two days ago, she had been crowned the victor of the 70th Hunger Games, having swum better than anyone else. She'd defeated the odds betted against her as the Capitol citizens belied she had turned too insane to keep herself alive, but nothing since halfway through the games had even mattered.

_Head. Gone. Run._

Her thoughts had begun to backtrack to the moment she lost grip of everything when a hand slipped into hers. Turning round, Annie noticed who it was. "Finnick."

"Hey. How're you holding up?" He bit his lip in concern, kneeling down to look at her. "Okay?"

"Okay," she replied. A smile tugged at Finnick's lips, coaxing one in return. Pulling him down to her, Annie placed her cheek on his shoulder before sighing.

After watching the sea for a while, shades of orange streaked across the sky as the day started to move from evening into night. Annie hadn't said a word since she'd answered his question; she'd just stared into the distance. The wind travelled with a chill that sent a shiver down Finnick's spine and caused him to squeeze his arm around her. The lack of any reaction from Annie pained him and with as reassuring a tone as possible, he spoke gently.

"It'll get better. The pain, it feels raw now I know, but it'll go. You'll be okay love, you'll be okay." Still no reaction appeared, leaving the pair to sit in silence, watching the shadows move under the darkening water.


End file.
